lemurandbushbabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans
Hans[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Hans is a lemur zombie who appears in All Hail King Julien. He speaks unintelligent moaning.] He first appears in the season 3 episode, "Jungle Games". He is found dead via a pile of trophies by Pancho, King julian, Maurice, and Ted. Hans gets sent to Club Moist by King Julien and Maurice for Dr. S to bring back to life. The operation is a success, showing Hans turned into a zombie. After losing to the Spear Tossing event in the Jungle Games by throwing his arm which is still attached to the spear, which technically makes him disqualified from the Jungle Games as the rules state that the spear must be released completely, he gets sent back to the plane, running around and causing property damage, with King Julien and Maurice trying to think of what to do with Hans next, until MORT comes in with Han's arm. King Julien tells Mort to get Hans out of the plane so King Julien to think. Later, by the watering hole, Hans is sitting next to Mort, who recommends a flower, in which Hans responds by tossing Mort to the watering hole. Mort tells him to do it again and again, and they become best friends forever. One night, at Mort's stump, Hans and Mort have a tea party together when they hear company come over. It was Dr. S, who came to find Hans and use his hands for the first transplant out of a cave, and his feet too. Mort lies to Dr. S that Hans is not in the stump. Mort tells Hans that Dr. S is after him and he needs to find a hiding place for Hans. He decides to hide his undead buddy in a toilet in an outpost. When Dr. S shows up and asks where Hans is and Mort still doesn't see Hans anywhere, they hear thumping coming from inside the outpost, which happens to be Hans coming out of the toilet, scaring Ted. Dr. S begins to chase Mort and Hans. The next morning, Dr. S was still chasing Mort and Hans, even through the stadium, where the Jungle Games event where the contestants use harpoons to aim at the target was happening. Later, at another part of the jungle, they lost Dr. S. Mort decides to tell Hans that he must go away so that Dr. S can't find him and use his body parts for his experiments, and that he isn't a friend anymore and that he's dead to him. Hans walks away sadly, while Mort tries to apologize, but he was too late, for Hans has left him out of his life. At the end of the episode, Mort was having tea by himself, when he hears Hans' moaning. So Mort goes out of his stump when he finds Hans' arm there. Mort hears Hans' moaning once more making Mort tear up happily with Hans' finger wiping Mort's eye for him. He appears again in the season 4 episode, "The King and Mrs. Mort", it is revealed Hans is one of the animals Pam married. King Julien tells her that Hans isn't even a king. But Pam tells Julien that Hans knows how to treat a lady. When Mort finds Hans, he begins to rejoice for he found his undead friend back despite the fact that he lost King Julien. Later, Mort and Hans have taken over the cruise boat that the rest of the lemur kingdom and Xixi were on for most of the episode. On the boat, Mort and Hans are splashing around in a hot tub, with one of Hans' hands rowing and the other scratching a record. In the next episode, "King Julien Superstar", while King Julien's band Wiper Fluid looks for a replacement for Clover, they find Hans to be the 100% match. Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Lemur Zombies Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Secondary Lemurs